If You Love Me Let Me Go
by sapphireprescottquimby
Summary: If Sapphire loves Cote D'Ivoire she will let him go. Cote D'IvoirexOC oneshot OOC Cote D'Ivoire


Wy turned the knob, giving you a thumbs up as the tall doors opened. Standing outside were Julian Edelstein and.. Erland Oxenstierna! You had to bite your lip to keep from squealing again. _I mean, look at him! He's absolutely perfect!_ You'd loved the way his hair looked, bright orange and tousled, forever. And his eyes- a perfect, glittering blue, filled with ambition! And the fake scar he had on his face made him look awesome, even if you were a bit disappointed when you learned it was paint. You couldn't honestly say you'd _always_ loved his personality; you weren't a liar. Your first impression of him when you joined up with the micronations was 'cute and annoying.' Sarcastic and conceited, he wasn't exactly the picture of a best friend. Over time though, you'd grown to love it- the way he constantly reminded everyone he was the boss, that he was only here for his own good. There'd been almost as many awesome moments between you and Ladonia as there had been between you and Evelyn. Like the first time someone had turned off his computer when you were with him- he'd gotten trapped inside and you emailed him to yourself. Sure, he was mad for a few days, but it'd been so fun having a little Erland in your computer like a shimeji!

Both boys carried a bag, most likely loaded with important things like clothes, toothbrushes, video games and snacks. Of course you didn't have enough of either; there'd never be enough snacks at this party, so you'd asked everyone to bring what they could. "Hi!" you greeted them. "What do you think of the decorations?" Well, Wy sure got straight to the point. "Yeah, they're okay. Two bad you can't pixelate a house," Erland nodded. "They look like art," Julian decided. You laughed. "Okay, come set down your stuff in the living room. We've got video games in the entertainment room, so you can put those there. Also, there's snacks of course in the kitchen, so we can eat those while we wait for Peter and Berkant."

Within minutes the four of you surrounded the counter island, leaning over it while picking off the snacks. While waiting, you all talked. "What ever gave you the idea?" Ladonia asked through his cookie. You looked at Wy, her brown eyes sparkling into your (e/c) ones. "Nothing!" you declared in unison. Moments later, she added, "No reason. We just thought a giant sleepover was in order." Julian shrugged. "That works for me," he nodded. There were a few minutes of silence- mostly silence. There was, of course, a noisy crunching sound as you ate. Just as you were taking a bite of a (favorite chip), there was another ring of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Evelyn exclaimed decidedly. "Okay.." Ladonia raised an eyebrow, but gave no further input as the brunette left the room. You turned back to the two. "Thanks for coming," you grinned. You really did appreciate it; not just because you thought Erland was amazing, but because both of them were so great, and it was nice of them to agree to a sleepover like this. "You're welcome," Erland answered nonchalantly. Was it creepy that you thought his voice was perfect? Nah. Perfectly normal. Wy even agreed with you- he had just the right amount of accent, and though his voice was a little high- almost girly- you found it adorable.

You heard footsteps in the doorway and looked up expectantly to see Peter Kirkland and Berkant *Christodoulou. "Hey," you greeted with a small wave. "Alright! This is going to be great!" Sealand exclaimed, looking as if he was going to jump up and down. You laughed, but Ladonia gritted his teeth. "Can't you just quit being hyper for 5 minutes, you damn idiot?" He was met with a glare from everyone in the room. "Watch your mouth!" Evelyn ordered. "Fine." ((A/N: Ah, 12 year olds cussing. You either get the ones who join in or the ones who flip. Poor Ladonia.))"Okay!" You began after you'd finished snacking for now. "What should we do first?"

"Video games!"  
>"Drawing!"<br>"Truth or dare!"

You laugh. Everyone's interests are so different, aren't they? You have to say that you agree with Erland, but you're a little bit biased on that. "Okay... uh, teearencee, what do you think?" There was a moment of silence while he thought about it. "Let's do what Ladonia said," he decided. The redhead in question pumped his fist into the air, making you squee like a fangirl or something- silently, of course. That would just be embarrassing. "Okay, video games it is! What should we play?"

~~Timeskip of building a mansion~~

"Tis complete!" All six micronations, you included, announced loudly in a scary amount of unison. You had just finished building a _huge_ house on Minecraft, in multiplayer mode. There was a room and a storage room for each of you, a huge living room downstairs, and a basement with a pool that Ladonia had declared 'boss-sauce.' There was a huge farm outside, and extra rooms all over for things like food and weapons, including a huge room that Kugelmugel had taken the liberty of decorating with as many paintings as possible. There was not a single painting used twice, which was impressive, considering how large the room was. Statues of each of you stood outside, along with a fountain and a large mob-tower off to the side. The whole thing was set up in a great valley in between a large, curved mountain, leaving only one way in and out unless you wanted to climb, and outside of it was a massive forest biome. It was absolutely magnificent, almost as much as its designer, Erland Oxenstierna. Yep, not only was he digital himself, but he made great houses. You wished he'd help you with the Sims more often.

"Okay, now that it's built I just have to turn it onto survival.." The six of you of course could not have built this place in an _hour_ on survival mode, so you'd turned cheats on and started the game in creative. "Do it already," Ladonia ordered. "Alright, alright," you answered, resisting the urge to giggle._'/gamemode survival' _"There." _'Your game mode has been updated.'_"Woohoo! Let's go exploring or something!" Sealand exclaimed. "Alright! I get to manage it, because I'm the boss. We'll have one patrol go mob hunting- yeah, I know we have the freaking tower Berkant, but hunting's super fun- and the other go mining. We're the only ones on the server unless Herobrine shows up so we don't need anyone to defend the house. So.. I want the mob patrol! Who wants to lead the mining patrol?" You giggled, not volunteering because you hoped he'd want you on his team. "I'll take the mining patrol," Kugel nodded. You knew he just wanted to find some lapis lazuli and decorate the crap out of everything. "Right. Hmm, so the first person I'm taking is.. Wy I guess." The brunette let out an audible sigh; obviously she'd wanted to go with Kugel. "Fine! I'll take freaking Sealand! And since you made me switch, I get (Name) too."

Wait.  
>He just said he gets you.<br>Meaning he's not angry he has to take you.  
>Meaning he wanted you to go on an epic digital adventure through the biomes of this world and fight monsters with him.<br>He took Sealand too, but still, you were going adventuring with Erland. It was enough to make you squeal, but you were a lady of great self-control.

((A/N: You, Sealand and Ladonia will be speaking through the chat! _You'll_ be shown in italics, **Ladonia** in bold, and Sealandunderlined.))

"Alright! Gather in your groups, the sun is setting my friends!" Evelyn grinned. She could get really into this when she tried. "We'll take the north, you guys go south. We have to leave the valley first," Julian pointed out. "O-oh right!" The group, still together, walked through the entrance to the clearings. "Okay. See you guys in the morning." Evelyn, Julian and Berkant split off from the previously six-person group, leaving you with Erland and Peter. You turned- in-game of course- to the other two, speaking through the chat now.  
><em>We're going south, right?<br>_**Yeah. That means we have to go around the freaking mountains.**  
>It's not all that bad, Erland.<br>You laughed quietly to yourself as the three of you rounded the hills in 'silence.' By now it was dark. You were just starting to get 'hungry' from all the sprinting, and had begun to eat a piece of break, when you jumped. Not in real life or on purpose, but because you'd been shot. You gasped.  
><em>Skeleton!<em>  
><strong>Aw, let me get it..<strong>  
>You didn't see him, but moments later the skeleton fell to the ground and Ladonia's avatar was standing in front of you, iron sword in hand. (Cheating in diamond swords would've been boring.)<br>_Thanks, Erland.._  
><strong>No problem, it was a stupid skeleton.<strong>  
>There's a **cataclysm that way!<br>~~Timeskip of more mob hunting because I'm probably annoying you with this~~

"Alright, what next?" Julian asked. The six of you had gathered again in the living room, underneath your massive tent. "Truth or dare!" Evelyn pleaded, clasping her hands together and pouting. You raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Evelyn says truth or dare, so truth or dare I guess.." you decided. "Truth or dare is a girly game.. oh alright.." Ladonia was silenced by your own pout. "Yay! Me first!"

Wy turned to Kugelmugel, furrowing her eyebrows seriously. "Truth or dare." The white-haired artist sighed. "Dare, I guess," he replied, nodding expectantly. Evelyn tapped her finger on her chin, deep in thought. "Alright. I dare you to sing everything you say for the next 5 minutes." Erland gasped, but went with it. "Wheere the heck did that come from?" he sang. The Australian shrugged. "Just wanted to make you as _musical_ as Austria." The boy attempted to tackle her, but was pulled back by you. "Come on, it's your turn!"

Julian sighed. "Allllriiight," he sang. "Berkant. Truth or dare?" The tan Cypriot shrugged, immediately answering, "Truth."  
>"Why the heck did you let that creeeeper get me in the cave?!"<br>"Because I felt like it."

You bit your lip to keep from laughing. "Okay, that means it's your turn, teearencee," you prompted. "Ladonia. Truth or dare?" He looked up expectantly at the Ladonian. "Dare! I'm not a wimp!" the redhead in question exclaimed indignantly. "Okay," Berkant smirked. "Erland, I dare you to... kiss (Name). Like on the lips."

What? Say what? "Berkant, could you repeat that?" You requested, your heart beating faster ('doki doki' in Mr. Japan's words). "You heard me. Ladonia's gotta kiss you on the lips," he replied, crossing his arms. "You gonna chicken out?" Wy asked, leaning forward in fan-girl giddiness. "No way! I mean no way I'm chickening out over some silly dare! It's (Name), right? Not like it bothers her.." Now both of you were blushing. "Let's just get it over with..." Erland scooted forwards so that you were just inches away from him.

_NowaynowaynowayI'mtotallydreaming..._

It was an awkward silence for a moment, as obviously neither of you had ever kissed anyone besides family. You didn't even notice Kugelmugel and Wy exchanging a glance behind the two of you. And then.. bam! A soft hand crashed into the back of your head with just enough force to send you reeling forwards, just as a paler hand pushed Ladonia's. Your lips pressed together, your nose missing his by mere millimeters, and your eyes flew open in shock. When he didn't pull away, you just shrugged-in your mind- and closed your own eyes.

You separated moments later. The other micronations looked rather impressed. "We didn't say it had to be a _kiss_ kiss," Evelyn smirked. Your faces turned red, resembling Marcello's older brothers' tomatoes.

"We knew that."

~~Timeskip of embarrassment and getting ready to sleep~~

The night was pretty much uneventful after that, except for an accident with a stray cat, an interesting dare on Peter's part, and a ghost story that had you clinging to Ladonia. At about 1:00 AM you all decided to hit the sack, because every five minutes someone would fall over and smash another micronation to the ground. "Night, guys," you yawned. The set up of sleeping bags under the tent was in a circle. You at the back, Wy was right next you you, on her left side was Kugelmugel, next was Sealand, then TRNC, and finally on your right was Ladonia.

"Good night."  
>"Gute Nacht."<br>"Good night."  
>"Iyi geceler."<br>"God natt."

~Morning~

You yawned, attempting to stretch, but something was pinning you down. Or rather,_ someone_ was pinning you down. "Erland?" you murmured. Yes, the redheaded Ladonian was using you as a teddy bear. You were clutched rather close to him, very warm, with your arms pinned up against your chest. You glanced around. _No one else is awake.. and I'm still a _little_ tired._. With an inward shrug, you curled up in a ball, pressing back up against Erland's chest.

_Best night ever for sure._


End file.
